To Dance With Two Left Feet And Recieve A Kiss
by Bluee24
Summary: Christmas fic, Mickey/Stevie, oneshot. Mickey Webb can't bloody dance to save his life. Yet, he can't quite fathom why he's doing exactly that... Smut and fluff! Song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.


**A/N: Oh lookie, it's nearly Christmas! :D That means a Christmas fic is required! ... Okay, so maybe there isn't much mention of Christmas in this, but it's smutty and cheesy and happy so it counts ;) **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen,  
she had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her,  
she, always belonged to someone else._

Dancing is weird, he decides. It's where you let your feet do the talking with every little step you take, and each and every hand position is like one word in another foreign language. Therefore, he _doesn't _know if his hand _should _be placed on her back, nor what it means if he's taking steps so slow that his grandfather could probably be more swift along the room. To put it simply – he's not very good at this.

_I drove for miles and miles,  
and wound up at your door.  
I've had you so many times but somehow,  
I want more._

He wonders, do you know what makes it even worse? The fact that Stevie's probably a perfectly good dancer, yet she's lumbered with _him_! _Nice move Webb_, he berates to himself in his head, _now you're going to look like a complete and utter plonker._ _That's just brilliant, ain't it?_

If you ask him, he doesn't know why the hell he's dancing in the first place, yet alone with Stevie! Not that he minds dancing with Stevie, not at all. In fact, he quite likes the way her hand curves so elegantly around his arm, and how the soft curls that decorate her hair and fall around her face bounce lightly as she takes each and every small movement. He wants to appreciate her beauty, he really does, yet as he tears his attention away from his steps for just a second, he begins to feel his feet losing their way, and the fear (albeit being rather childish, not that he'd admit it) that he may stumble and step on Stevie's feet only heightens.

It's not his fault _really... _okay, maybe it is. He's just nervous that _he'd _be the one to make a mistake and look like a complete and utter bumbling fool!

So, just _why _is he dancing with Stevie? He sighs to himself in his head – he bloody well knows the reason why he's dancing with her, he just won't face up to it and acknowledge it. It was the sight of her sitting alone in the corner that did it, the image of her with her signature happiness absent tugged at his heartstrings. He offered her his hand, and she took it, both of their hands intertwining together as Mickey lead them both to the dancefloor. The gratefulness was present in her eyes as he glanced back at her to smile at her.

Still, Mickey may be able to _pretend _he knows what he's doing, but he worries for how long he can go without screwing it up.

_I don't mind spending everyday,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain._

The song is starting to pick up a momentum, and their feet are increasing in speed ever so slowly, as their steps will soon propel them with swift ease across the dance floor. And that worries Mickey. Increase in speed equals an increase in chance of him screwing up. Lovely. He's sure Stevie must be bored to death by now, but when he looks down at her, her eyes are closed and her lips, which are curved gently upwards, are moving in sync with the music, murmuring the words in a lulling sound.

'_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while...' _Suddenly, she stops in her tracks,and opens her eyes only to meet Mickey's twinkling gaze and flashing grin. He can't help it, the smile, his muscles betray him when he hears the sound of her voice in tune with the song, which feels as if it's slowly melting into the background, being replaced by Stevie's voice with the subtle cheeriness that's almost always there. Well, Mickey's sure that that is what he's hearing.

She chuckles under her breath and bows her head against Mickey's shoulder, her face being concealed by her mop of blonde hair as it drifts with the movement of her head. The action brings their bodies closer together, yet it's not from intention on Stevie's behalf, and goes unnoticed by them both.

The music feels bland now, just the same generic track that Mickey's heard over and over again. It lacks what it held mere moments before and holds nothing but emptiness, with the words meaning nothing. Mickey grins as these words flow through his process of thought, and an idea strikes him like a bolt of lightning.

'_And she will be loved, and she will be loved._' His voice is like a whisper that's private to only him and Stevie, and attempts to reach out to her heart where he can be heard. He wants her to be able to understand what he's saying, even if he can't quite make out his inner feelings that are swelling in his chest himself. He doesn't even know they're there, he's acting purely on instinct and what he _feels _is the right thing to do.

He didn't sing in tune. Scratch that, he can't sing at all, never mind singing the correct notes for just one simple line. And combined with his terrible dancing, he's almost positive he looks like a loser. 'Hey' he says, and lifts her head from under her chin so that her face is no longer hidden. 'I really didn't know you could sing.' His voice is laced with sincerity, for he truly believes the meaning in the words he's saying.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I wanna make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore._

She laughs that infectious laugh that he's so used to hearing, with hints of her jovial nature shining through as per usual. The twinkle in her eyes reflects that, and mimics the demeanour of her wide grin. Now, he's pretty sure that she's laughing at his singing... it can be easily admitted that his singing follows his limited talent of dancing.

'Wish I could sing like you though...'

'Well, Mickey, then you'd sound like a girl.' Stevie retorts. Mickey cringes inside – he could have _sworn _that he didn't say that out loud, he's sure of it! His thumb gently, without him realizing, presses down on the smooth skin of her chin and it's only then he notices that he's been staring into Stevie's eyes. Yet, as he decides that that is rather cheesy, he refrains himself from tearing his gaze away, because for just for a little while, he forgets the fact that he's surrounded by his colleagues and is dancing with his best friend when he doesn't know the first thing about dancing, and feels the knowledge swelling up in his chest that the only thing that matters is her. He feels special, and those instincts running wild in his head and the warmth in his chest is telling him not to tear away.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come any time you want._

'I was only kidding Mickey!' Mickey blinks quickly, confused by Stevie's outburst. She thumps his arm playfully before rubbing it and moving her hand up to his shoulder. Did she say something that he missed? Probably... She smiles softly at him before positioning her other arm on Mickey's other shoulder, wrapping her arms around his upper body.

'Thank you for the compliment.' she says softly He smiles back at her and moves his hand around to her cheek, gently stroking the smooth skin of her face.

'You know,' he whispers, before taking a breath and pressing his forehead against hers, 'you look really beautiful tonight.' He means it, he truly does. The lights coming from the lights decorating the place and the Christmas tree shines onto her hair, and hell, he decides that he's never seen her looking more amazing.

The presence of Stevie's body so close to his finally strikes him, yet sets in comfortably, as he's sure she must have noticed it too. She doesn't laugh, nor does she giggle. All she needs to do is slide her fingers over the back of his neck and avert her gaze down to Mickey's lips before looking at him again.

_I don't mind spending everyday,  
out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile,  
ask her if she wants to stay a while._

He understands now, those instincts inside his head are finally decoded to him and those feelings inside his chest swell up and make their presence noticed. He uses the hand that's resting on her cheek to guide her slowly towards his lips. What feels so far away mere seconds ago is now right in front of him, and the small, unsure breaths that she's taking are close enough for Mickey to feel them on his face.

She nods, giving him the go-ahead, and brings their lips together in unison. Mickey smiles, her lips are soft against his and her movements are ever so gentle, and allows his eyes to flutter shut. He doesn't allow himself to run his hands through her hair, for he fears a silly fear of messing it up. Instead, he caresses her cheek and simply, though carefully, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

It's a short kiss, short and sweet, however as they pull away from each other it feels as if it lasted forever. Mickey opens his eyes to see Stevie looking up at him through her long lashes, her lips upturned in a smile that melts his heart. They're still taking swift movements to the music together, and Mickey has forgotten all his worries of stumbling or taking a wrong step.

For all that's important now is Stevie and the fact that he's holding her in arms and cannot possibly let her go. And he's so incredibly thankful for that.

Their foreheads come together again, and Stevie's eyes once again flutter shut, before opening again.

'Thank you,' she whispers, 'thank you for being so lovely to me, Mickey...'

_And she will be loved,  
and she will be loved._

_Yes, _Mickey decides, _she will be loved indeed._


End file.
